In certain applications, light, propagating through an optical fiber may be brought from the optical fiber into a photonic device. The structures that are used to bring the light from the optical fiber into the photonic device may be exceptionally fragile. For example, temperature excursions, and other environmental factors may easily damage the structures such that coupling of light between the optical fiber and the photonic device may be unreliable.